Sinestesia
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Luka puede ver colores y formas. Hasta degustar sabores, al escuchar música o sonidos. [Basado en el capítulo "Capitán Hardrock"]


**.**

 **Sinestesia**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La sinestesia es una combinación de los sentidos. Consiste en experimentar sensaciones provenientes de diferentes sentidos a la vez ante un sólo acto perceptivo. Por ejemplo: Pueden **ver los sonidos** , tocar una superficie suave y sentir un sabor dulce, u oler un color._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos estaban cerrados, sus piernas cruzadas en forma de indio, en una posición tranquilizante sobre su cama. Fue por breves segundos, poco tiempo en que pudo distinguir las diversas formas y colores que aparecían en su mente al oír su voz, en ese pequeño grito que dio por la impresión.

Era rosa con destellos rojos, colores que variaban de intensidad.

Abrió los ojos y vio a la muchacha perteneciente de ese fantástico color.

—¡Hola! —Su voz sonaba nerviosa— Soy Ma-Ma-Marinette.

Su voz titubeaba, ocasionando que los relámpagos y las ondas rojas que traía su voz, se movieran inquietas. Era una voz suave y amistosa, un aura rosa y roja la envolvía.

—Tu mamá me pidió que v-viniera emm porque el grupo ha estado esperándote —dijo.

Su voz era música para sus oídos.

—Hola Ma-Ma-Marinette —bromeó, ocultando con sus dedos parte de su risa, pero al darse cuenta lo mal que la ha puesto. Se disculpó: "Lo siento" pronunció al ver su color rojo más apagado.

Después de todo, era muy difícil expresar lo que sentía a través de palabras. Si al escucharlas veía tantos colores, sonidos hasta sabores.

—Creo que me comunico mejor con esto -tomando su guitarra, tocó levemente con la púa, dejando salir un sonido. Mientras le hacía un ademan a la chica para que se siente a su lado.

Cuando ella se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Pudo percibir, lo que antes no era notado.

—Es extraño —repuso— Tu corazón tiene una melodía que suena así.

Era amarga, de tono grisáceo con tintes azulados.

Y la produjo con su guitarra. Mientras tanto la chica escuchaba esa melodía, teniendo su mano puesta en su corazón. Exactamente eso era lo que sentía.

—¿Cómo es que lo haces?

—La música es más sencilla que las palabras —dijo simplemente.

Era verdad la música podía solo tener una tonalidad, colores llamativos o apagados, podía ser triste o alegre... las palabras eran confusas, el color no podría tener sentido a lo que estaba diciendo.

Era complicado.

Al terminar de producir ese sonido que aquejaba su corazón, vio como la muchacha se levantó viendo el poster de Jagged Stone como las púas de allí.

Una sonrisa leve apareció por sus labios cuando el rastro de tristeza parecía haberse apaciguado. Entretanto tomaba una púa de su vasta colección.

—¿Te gusta la música de Jagged Stone? —preguntó mirando el poster.

—Es mi cantante favorito.

—El mío igual —ella se sorprendió al encontrarlo a su lado. Cuando se ponía nerviosa el rojo se hacía más intenso y chispas revoloteaban alrededor descontroladas.

Lo encontraba curioso.

—Puedes conservarla si te gusta, tengo demasiadas.

—Oh, g-gracias.

Estaba feliz, las chispas rojas parecían fuegos artificiales. Umm...

—Creo que ya es hora de irme con el grupo... que dijiste.

—En verdad dije eso -se llevó sus manos a su cabeza en un gesto desesperante— ¡Oh, no!

Otra vez, el color movía inquieto como si fuera un tornado estaba dando vueltas.

—Eres una chica divertida.

Una leve sonrisa apareció por sus labios cuando estaba dejándola sola en su habitación.

Ella tenía un lindo color. Su voz era música para sus oídos.

 **...**

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —cuestionó Luka, al ser liberados de la cadenas que los apresaban a él y a Marinette.

Que puso su madre en estado de Akumatizacion.

—Um, yo con esto —mostrándole la púa.

—¡Eres increíble, una verdadera maga, Marinette.

—¿Piensas eso? —ofreciéndole una mano para que se levante.

—Oh, no fue nada... ¿Increíble, en serio?

El rojo se hacía más brillante cada vez que hablaba. Cuando estaba feliz, su color lo encandilaba, calentando su pecho.

—Disculpen, pero algunos seguimos encadenados —repuso Alya, su tonalidad era naranja.

Pero no hubo tiempo de poder liberarlos, cuando el Akuma volvió a hacer aparición.

 **...**

—Ladybug —dijo Luka cuando tomó la mano que le ofrecía en gesto para levantarse— ¿Marinette está bien?

—Está a salvo, fue ella quien me aviso.

Al oír eso, vio su color. Era el mismo que Marinette. Eso no podía ser posible, a no ser...

—Esa chica es increíblemente valiente.

Le dijo, después de todo, ella era la chica. Y ella era increíble.


End file.
